


Dinner with the Commodore

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cadet Kirk, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Implied Past Statutory Rape, Implied Past Underage Sex, Love, M/M, Professor Spock, Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim's mother comes for a visit, Jim would love to impress her with a date. Spock volunteers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with the Commodore

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea suggested by a friend. She wanted to see Jim and Spock at dinner with Jim's mother, who was critical of Jim. Spock defends Jim. This is the result.

Spock obtained his lunch from the Starfleet Academy’s cafeteria. It consisted of herbal tea, a bowl of fruit, and a vegetarian omelet. He carried the tray into the seating area and surveyed the area around him. He had intended to locate one of his colleagues to ask about joining them. Preferably a science colleague who shared a similar interest in topics for discussion.

But then Spock noticed a golden head bowed over a PADD. He wore a cadet’s red uniform and he was seated at a table with other cadets. Spock was not particularly interested in the other cadets though he was aware of their identities. He could not deny, however, finding the golden haired cadet quite fascinating.

James Tiberius Kirk.

He’d had Cadet Kirk in a class the prior semester and the young Kirk had received the highest grade in Spock’s class. Spock had found Kirk’s mind very alluring. Sometimes to Spock’s distraction. And of course, Kirk had physical appeal also. He had kept track of Kirk’s academic progress and it had been exemplary.

While Spock would not impose himself on a table full of too eager cadets, he chose a table close by. One where the cadets could not see him from their positions and would therefore speak freely amongst themselves. Spock found if cadets were aware of his presence they came oddly quiet.

“What has you so interested in your PADD?” Cadet Leonard McCoy demanded. “Don’t tell me you’re studying!”

“Huh? Oh. No,” Kirk replied. “I have an exam next week but I’m not worried. I’ll ace it.”

Spock had no doubt about that. He was aware that the exam was in diplomacy. He had seen Kirk practicing the exam two days ago with Cadet Janice Rand. Kirk’s efforts had been impressive.

“Well then? You got a new lover you’re interested in?”

Spock stiffened at the question. He had no real interest in hearing about the cadets’ sexual exploits and especially not Cadet Kirk’s.

“No, Bones,” Jim said. “It’s a message from my mom.”

Commodore Winona Kirk was a highly decorated Starfleet officer. Though Spock had never personally served with her, her spotless career was to be admired. After the death of her husband many years earlier, Commodore Kirk had raised her sons, George Samuel Kirk and James Tiberius Kirk alone. The boys had spent a great deal of time in space and other worlds. Sam Kirk was now a decorated Lieutenant on the USS Reliant.

“Yeah?” McCoy asked. “What’s up?”

“She’s coming here!” Kirk exclaimed, sounding vaguely panicked.

“Now?” This was Cadet Rand.

“No. She wants me to meet her for dinner. She won’t be here long, thank God.”

“You do not like your mother?” Cadet Chekov asked.

“It’s not that I don’t like her or anything. It’s just…she’s kind of—”

“Difficult,” McCoy added. “She’s pretty intimidating, even to her own kids. Never mind the rest of us mere mortals. You going to meet her for dinner?”

“I have absolutely no choice. I have to.” Kirk sighed. “I need to bring someone with me to impress her.”

“What do you mean?” Rand asked.

“You know, like a really cool date. She said I should bring whoever I was seeing now, but you know how that is.”

McCoy chortled. “You don’t see anyone long enough to remember their name.”

“Shut up, Bones, you’re no help.”

“Impressive, huh?” Rand asked. “Who would impress her?”

“None of you that’s for sure. No offense. Cadets don’t impress Mom. She’d be all ‘ _is that the best you can do, Jimmy?’_. I can hear her now.”

 “Well,” Rand said. “I don’t really know anyone who isn’t a cadet. I’ve been sort of focused. Does she know you’re gay?”

Spock had always suspected Cadet Kirk might prefer men, given the rumors that ran rampant through the academy, but it was useful to finally have confirmation.

“Yeah, she knows that. When we were on Rigel 12 when I was fourteen she caught me with a Rigelian adult male,” Jim told them. “In, uh, a compromising position.”

“Fourteen? Jesus, Jim.” Rand clicked her tongue in disapproval.

“Mom was pissed. She had the Rigelian brought up on charges. It was illegal even there.”

“You’re too much.” A chair scraped as though it had been pushed. “I have to go. I’ve got a class coming up. Behave boys.” And then Spock watched as Rand left the cafeteria.

“She was no help at all.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Jim,” McCoy said. “You’re the most impressive guy I know and you can’t bring yourself as a date.”

“Ha. No kidding. I guess I’m going to have to show up alone. And I’ll hear all kinds of shit about that too. Couldn’t she just skip seeing me?”

“You’re her baby, Jim. She’s not going to be in San Francisco and not see her kid.”

“Yeah.“ Jim sighed.

More chairs moved.

“You coming, Jim?’

“Nah, you guys go ahead. I’m going to skip Klingon Anatomy today. I’m already ahead on all the assignments.”

“All right see you later.”

Spock watched as Cadets McCoy and Chekov left the cafeteria, leaving Kirk alone. He picked up his tea and went around the corner in the cafeteria until he was at Kirk’s table.

Blue eyes looked up at him startled. “Commander Spock?”

“Cadet. May I join you?”

“Me?”

Spock inclined his head. “Is there anyone else around?”

Kirk licked his lips. “N-No. Sit down. Please. Commander. Sir.”

Spock sat directly beside Jim. “I could not help overhearing your conversation.”

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you or anything.”

Spock held back his amusement. “You did not. I was referring to the proposed dinner with Commodore Kirk.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah.” Kirk looked a little ill.

“When is it scheduled?”

“Tonight actually. Apparently she doesn’t believe in any kind of notice.”

Spock nodded. “I am free then.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Why do you apologize?”

“No.” Kirk laughed a little. It was a pleasant showing of his white teeth. “I mean…I don’t understand. You know why you are telling me you are free.”

 “As I said, I overheard your conversation regarding your dinner with your mother, Commodore Kirk.”

Spock waited for his words to sink into Kirk. Finally he watched in fascination as Kirk’s blue eyes went very wide.

“Are you…you aren’t offering to be my date with…to the dinner?”

“Affirmative.”

“But, you would do that?”

“I have just said so.”

“Well, but, why?” Kirk shook his head. “I don’t mean to be obtuse or anything, Commander, but what could possibly be in it for you?”

“I find you quite…fascinating.”

Kirk stared at Spock as though he was a three-headed monster. “ _You_  find  _me_  fascinating?”

Spock stiffened. “If you are not interested in the offer—”

“No!” Kirk exclaimed when Spock got up. “It’s not that I’m not interested. Believe me, that isn’t it.”

Spock sat back down.

“You’re just…oh my God. You’re  _Spock_.”

“I fail to see the logic in stressing my name given we are both aware of my identity.”

Kirk smiled. It lit up his face and made Spock catch his breath—only for a moment of course. “You’re really amazing. You’re practically a legend.”

“Cadet.”

“No, it’s true. I’m kind of in awe of you.”

Spock arched a brow. “Then you agree?”

“I’d be a fool to turn down such a generous offer,” Kirk said. “But, um, are you sure?”

“I have said so.”

Kirk laughed again. Spock liked his laugh, which was very nearly a giggle. It seemed so innocent on someone Spock was aware was anything but. A fascinating individual indeed.

“Okay, but I mean, are you sure you can pull it off?” Kirk asked.

“Pull it off?”

“You know, pretending to be seeing me. I’d want her to think, you know, that we are an item.”

“An item,” Spock repeated.

Kirk nodded. “Like my boyfriend. Um, you know, and all that goes with that.” Kirk blushed.

“You refer to engaging in coitus.”

“Oh my God. Well, I wasn’t exactly. I meant like kissing and hand holding. But I sure as hell mean the other thing now.”

“It was my understanding that humans engage in coitus with those they consider their significant other. Is this not the general case?”

Kirk licked his lips. “Uh, yeah. It is.”

Spock nodded. “So you wish for it to appear as though we are engaged in an advanced amorous relationship.”

Kirk cleared his throat. “I think that about sums it up.”

“I am fully capable of  _‘pulling it off’_  then as you say.”

“Well, if you are sure—”

“Cadet, I am more than capable of fulfilling the duties of such simple tasks.”

Kirk blushed again. “I guess you would be. All right. Well. Um. Then you probably ought to call me Jim instead of Cadet. At least in front of Mom.”

“Agreed.” Spock nodded. “Jim.”

Kirk grinned. “All right. Could you pick me up? That would be really cool.”

“Very well. What time?”

“1900 hours.”

Spock stood. “I will be there.”

****

Jim would say this for Commander Spock, he was very punctual. In fact he was four minutes early. Jim was still desperately stuffing clothes in drawers, hampers and under pillows when there was a light tap on his door.

Not that he intended to have Spock in his room for long. The less the Vulcan saw of Jim’s messiness the better. To be fair, the mess didn’t entirely belong to Jim. His roommate was no housekeeper.

Jim’s stomach felt like there was a mess of butterflies gnawing at his stomach. He’d changed out of his cadet uniform into charcoal gray dress pants, and a navy buttoned-down shirt. He considered wearing a suit coat too, but opted out of that and pulled on a soft leather jacket instead. 

He opened the door a little cautiously. It was still kind of hard to believe that Spock wanted to be his date to impress his mom. When Jim had taken Spock’s advanced class last semester, the Vulcan had barely said two words to Jim outside of class. He had called on Jim a lot when asking the class questions but that was generally because Jim volunteered the answer. He had been aware some of his classmates considered him an insufferable know-it-all.

“Hi.”

Spock had chosen to wear black pants and a black turtle-neck sweater. To say he looked hot and delicious would be an understatement, and for a moment Jim had to remind himself that Spock wasn’t really interested in anything with Jim, he was just doing Jim a favor because he thought Jim was fascinating. Sort of like an experiment on a bug, Jim supposed.

“Good evening,” Spock said. He raised his hand, his index and middle fingers extended. “Extend your fingers as you see I am doing and touch my fingers.”

Frowning slightly, Jim did as Spock said, touching his index and middle fingers to Spock’s.

“This is a gesture often exchanged between Vulcan lovers,” Spock explained. “As a long time Starfleet officer, your mother will be familiar with Vulcans and their practices. She will expect to see such behavior between us.”

“Oh.” Jim grinned. “I didn’t think about that. Thank you. You’re absolutely right.”

Spock lowered his hand, breaking contact. “I presume you are ready to depart.”

“Yeah, I am.” Jim stepped outside his dorm room and locked the door.

“Do you share your room?” Spock asked.

“I do, yeah. My roommate is Hikaru Sulu. He’s actually out of town right now visiting a relative back east.”

Spock nodded. “Where are we dining?”

“A place on Van Ness. Harris’ Steakhouse.” Jim’s eyes widened and his stomach flipped over. “Oh shit. I…I’m sure they have, um, vegetarian options. I’m so sorry. Mom picked the place. I didn’t even think about it.”

“I will find something, Jim,” Spock replied, all calm.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want this to be too difficult for you. You don’t have to come.”

“Jim, I am coming. It will be all right.”

Jim swallowed. “Yeah, okay.” He stopped when Spock did, before a hover car. “This is yours?”

“Indeed.” Spock opened it and Jim got in, as did Spock.

Neither of them spoke on the short way to the restaurant. Jim was too damn nervous to say anything. For so many reasons. First because his mom made him nervous with all of her constant questions. Second he was attempting to deceive her and part of him wondered if she would see right through it immediately—because she had to know someone like Spock wouldn’t look at someone like him twice—and third, Spock himself made Jim incredibly nervous. He’d had a-a thing-for Spock since the first time Jim had laid eyes on him.

“We are here,” Spock announced.

Jim jumped a little and saw that sure enough they were right in front of the restaurant. Spock had somehow managed to find a very close spot to leave his hover car.

Spock was watching him intently which made Jim kind of squirm. This was so unlike him. He was never nervous around guys. Usually he figured either the guy wanted to have sex with him or he didn’t. What difference did it make to Jim? Their loss. But Spock mattered to him. He didn’t want Spock to matter, but he did. And Jim was certain when this was all over and Spock walked away, Jim was going to be left behind with his heart bleeding a little more.

Jim made himself leave the hover car and Spock got out too and followed Jim into the restaurant.

The host, an Andorian male, looked up as soon as they entered.

“Commodore Kirk is waiting for you in her private room,” the host said. “Do you need escort?”

“No.” Jim shook his head. “I know where it is.” His mom always chose Harris’ whenever she took Jim out for dinner. And that’s what this was, of course. His mom would pay for everything. And Jim would pay with her disapproval.

The private room she always reserved—and that was always available for her—was on the right side of the restaurant in the back. As he approached the door, Spock at his heels, a woman wearing a pristine white apron came out of the room. Jim recognized her as his mother’s preferred waitress, Denise.

She stopped at seeing Jim. “She’s waiting.”

Jim frowned. “I’m not late.”

Denise shrugged. “You’re not early.” She moved off.

Jim pushed the swinging door open and he and Spock entered.

Winona Kirk immediately stood from her seat at the head of the table. She set her napkin down. There was already a glass of wine in front of her. She wore her dress uniform, which had been perfectly pressed.

“There you are,” she said. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.”

Jim went to her and leaned in to kiss her cheek even as she wrapped her arms around him in a very brief, but tight hug. “I’m sorry,” he said automatically.

Her gaze went to his face. “You look tired. You’re not getting enough rest.” She shook her head and clucked her tongue. “I know it’s not because of studying. Too much partying, no doubt. You know you’re not there to carouse and get drunk.” Her gaze left Jim and went to Spock. “And who is this?”

Jim cleared his throat. “This is Commander Spock. He’s the guy I’m seeing.”

His mother smiled. “Commander.”

“Commodore,” Spock answered politely.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Mister Spock. I am acquainted with your father, Ambassador Sarek. I admire him very much. And your service under Captain Pike prior to his career ending injuries was exemplary. You received no less than three commendations.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I must apologize for the choice of restaurant. My son failed to inform me he was bringing a Vulcan. I would have chosen another restaurant more suited to your vegetarian requirements.” Jim didn’t miss her sharp glance in his direction.

“It is of no consequence. I can accommodate my eating preferences in any restaurant,” Spock replied.

“You shouldn’t have to. And it would not have been necessary if Jim had given me notice ahead of time.”

“The fault does not lie with him,” Spock spoke quietly. “He was unaware until quite recently that I would be able to attend with him.”

“You’re very gracious,” his mother said with a smile. She turned back to Jim and shook her head. “You could have chosen a better coat.” She helped him out of the leather jacket. “If you need more credits to buy things, you just need to let me know.” She handed Jim’s coat to a waiting staff member. “Sit down, both of you.”

Spock raised his hand to Jim, his fingers extended. With a grateful smile, Jim met his fingers, and felt a little calmer. He took his seat and Spock sat next to him rather than across from him.

 “Wine, Jim?” His mom asked.

“Yes, please.”

She poured him red wine from a bottle that had been sitting by her plate. He caught the name on the bottle and knew it was very expensive.

She smiled in Spock’s direction. “I assume you don’t drink.”

“That is correct.” A wait staff member appeared at Spock’s side as if on cue. “Herbal tea, please.”

“Hopefully you can be a good influence on Jim as far as drinking,” she said.

Jim had just picked up his wine glass. His fingers tightened on the stem.

“Jim does not overindulge,” Spock said quietly. “I do not think you need to be concerned about his drinking habits.”

“Oh?” She raised both eyebrows. “That’s certainly good news. I’d heard stories to the contrary. Perhaps you have already begun to influence him.” She looked at Jim. “Don’t you like the wine?”

“I’m not sure I want any.”

“Oh, please. It’s not because of what I just said, is it? Don’t be so sensitive. Try it. You’ll like it,” she assured him. She picked up her own glass and took a sip. “Delicious.”

Jim took a small sip and put the glass down. “Nice.”

“Nice?” His mother scoffed. “What does it take to impress you?” She turned back to Spock. “My sons find me boring, I think.”

“I am certain that is not true,” Spock said politely.

She laughed. “It probably is. I think that’s pretty normal though. I found my parents boring when I was Jim’s age. How do you feel about yours?”

“I greatly respect my parents.”

“Of course. Vulcans are taught to respect and revere their parents. Humans?” She shrugged. Once more she looked at Jim. “What are you having?”

“The filet,” Jim responded, setting his menu aside.

She smiled. “Good choice. It’s always excellent here. You should order a salad and a side too. You’re far too thin.”

Jim noticed the muscle in Spock’s jaw jump. Of course Jim was used to this. All their get-togethers went like this. But an outsider would probably view it with some shock and disdain. He loved his mother and knew she loved him, no matter her behavior.

Denise returned to take their order and both Jim and his mother ordered steak. Jim ordered his medium well and for a split second Jim was sure she was going to make a comment about that as well but she did not. He also followed her advice and ordered a salad as well as a baked potato on the side. Spock ordered butternut squash soup and a larger entrée salad.

“So, Jim, what have you been up to since the last time we saw each other?” his mom asked. “Besides finding Spock, that is. I’m rather surprised you didn’t tell me about him during our last correspondence.”

Jim cleared his throat. “It’s been pretty recent.”

She nodded. “I’m not surprised given what I’ve heard.”

He found himself picking up the wine again and taking a sip. “Heard?”

“You have quite the reputation of sleeping around,” she said, her voice dripping with disapproval. “I had hoped the Academy would teach you more restraint and discipline.”

“Jim is among the top cadets at Starfleet Academy, Commodore,” Spock spoke up. ”Regardless of what rumors you may have heard—no doubt spread with malicious intent—Jim is admired for his academia and professionalism by all of his instructors.”

Jim swallowed and stared at Spock. Generally no one stuck up for him, even himself, where his mother was concerned. It was quite the surprise coming from Spock.

“That’s wonderful to hear, Spock,” his mother replied. “It appears that Jim has chosen his first real boyfriend well.” She glanced at Jim. “I do hope Spock will stick around.”

Jim forced a smile, while avoiding Spock’s gaze. “I hope so, too.”

****

They were standing outside of the restaurant now and Spock had moved off to the side to allow Jim some privacy with his mother.

She was fussing with the collar of Jim’s coat. “Well, at least this coat is soft.”

Jim nodded.

“Are you getting enough rest? You have dark circles under your eyes.”

“Mom—”

She sighed. “I know. You think I’m just fussing for no reason. I worry about you, Jim. Aren’t I allowed to worry?”

“You’re allowed.”

She touched his cheek. “You know what I remember about you when you were a little boy?”

“How much of a pain in the ass I was?” he joked.

“No. What a sweetheart you were. You’re so kind and good, Jim. You always have been. I don’t want anyone to take advantage of that.”

“I don’t let anyone.”

“I hope so. We’re not around to look out for you anymore. Your brother and me.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Ever think maybe I can take care of myself?”

“Oh I know you can,” his mom said. “I just…you’re my baby. And I miss you.”

Jim hugged her, pretending he didn’t notice how wet her eyes were all of a sudden. “Mom, you’re a big pain in my ass, but I love you.”

She laughed and hugged him back. “I know. I love you, too.” She pulled away and glanced to where Spock was standing. “He seems pretty serious about you.”

Jim only wished. “I don’t know.”

“I do. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you throughout dinner. Are you serious about him? Because if you aren’t, you shouldn’t string him along.”

“Mom.”

“Mind my own business, huh?”

Jim shook his head. “I don’t know where this thing with Spock is going.”

“You like him though?”

“Duh.” Jim grinned. He glanced at the man who came up behind her. “Your driver is here.”

She nodded to the man who moved off. “All right, honey. I have to go. Next time, it’ll be longer, okay?”

“Okay.”

She hugged him again, released him and then moved off, wiping at her eyes.

Jim walked over to where Spock stood and smiled. “Thanks for that. You were great. Better than I expected.”

Spock arched a brow. “You are ready?”

“Yes.”

They went to his hover car and got in. The trip back to Jim’s dorm room seemed even shorter than the trip to the restaurant. Jim fidgeted the whole way too. He didn’t want to say goodbye. Being with Spock—well, spending time with Spock—had been the best thing to happen to Jim in a long time. He hated that it was about to end. He didn’t want to let Spock walk away and maybe out of his life.

He was surprised though when rather than just stopping to let Jim get out, Spock parked his hover car and walked with Jim to his door. Jim opened the door and lingered there in the doorway.

“Perhaps you should invite me in,” Spock suggested.

Jim licked his lips. “You-you’d want to come in?”

“Affirmative. If you ask.”

Jim felt his heart rate shoot up to new highs. “Want to come into my room?” He held the door wide open and Spock entered his room. “It’s kind of messy.”

Spock inclined his head. “I see that.”

Jim felt his face heat. “I don’t get a lot of visitors here. Um, so, why’d you want to come in?”

“I would think it would be obvious.”

“Yeah?”

“I told you of my interest.”

“You mean about all that fascinating stuff? I thought you meant like a lab experiment or something.”

This earned him Spock’s raised brow. “I am fascinated by you, yes. But my interest is of a romantic nature.”

“It is?”

“Do you think I would have accompanied you to dinner with your mother if it were not?”

“I thought, you know, that you were just being nice.”

“I am not in the habit of being nice,” Spock said quietly. “If my interest is not returned—”

“Oh. My. God,” Jim interrupted. “Stop right there. Not returned? You have to be fucking kidding.” Jim grabbed the back of Spock’s neck and kissed him hard. “That seem like it’s not returned?”

Spock pounced on him, pushing him against the wall. “I think our mutual interest is now quite clear.”

Jim sought Spock’s lips in a searing, deep kiss. Spock obligingly slipped his tongue into Jim’s mouth. Long fingers inched up Jim’s shirt, splaying over bare skin.

“Spock,” Jim breathed as Spock’s mouth moved to the pulse of Jim’s throat. “Are you-are we—”

“Yes.”

Spock lifted Jim up off the floor and carried him toward the twin beds.

“Not that one, the next one.”

Spock tossed Jim down on his bed, as though he weighed nothing. Jim guessed to a Vulcan he did.

“Off,” Spock ordered, his fists grasping at Jim’s shirt.

But before Jim could get his fingers to the buttons of his shirt, Spock was yanking at it and the buttons went flying. So much for that shirt, Jim thought, as Spock pulled the remains from Jim’s shoulders.

He slapped Spock’s hands away when he went for Jim’s pants. “I like these. Take your own clothes off.”

Jim scrambled out of the remainder of his clothes as fast as he could. His shoes, pants and underwear scattered across the floor next to the bed. 

“The, uh, the bed’s a little small,” Jim said stupidly as he watched Spock strip. Anything to distract himself, he supposed, from the sight of Spock’s very large, very erect cock.

“Next time we will go to my apartment.”

His pulse jumped at hearing next time.

Spock, naked and aroused, knelt on the bed. “Lubricant?”

“”Uh, that drawer.”

Spock scooted over to the end table between the two beds and pulled out a bottle. “This has not been opened.”

Jim smiled, his stomach fluttering nervously. ”Now’s the time.”

Spock opened it and squirted lube all over his fingers. He reached for Jim, who tensed. Spock frowned. “Are you unwell?”

“No, no.” Jim licked his lips. “I’m good.”

Spock leaned down to kiss him and Jim relaxed into the passion that was Spock. When Spock’s long Vulcan fingers entered him, Jim winced only a little. But Spock noticed.

“You have never done this,” Spock said. It was a statement, not a question.

Jim’s breath stuttered. “Let’s just say my reputation is a little exaggerated.”

“A lot exaggerated. What of the Rigelian when you were fourteen?”

“You overheard that too?”

“Yes.”

“We-we never got that far when Mom found us. Mostly people assume and I let them.”

“Why?”

“It makes me seem cooler, more badass, I guess.” Jim shrugged, avoiding Spock’s gaze. “No one ever guesses I’m actually pretty shy. Not even Bones knows. He assumes just like everyone else.”

Spock exhaled. “Look at me.”

Jim did. What he saw there surprised him.

“I am fairly certain I will never let you go, James Tiberius Kirk,” Spock whispered.

Jim smiled. “I’m fairly certain I won’t want you to.” 


End file.
